The Effects of the Heat
by theultimateawesome
Summary: Troy tries to avoid fixing Greendale's A/C issues by going to Britta's to fix hers. Little does he and Britta know the effects the heat can have on them.


**The Effects of the Heat: A Troy/Britta FanFic**

**A/N I usually don't write fanfics b/c I'm not good at it, so please be nice :-D There is more to this story if enough people review it and like it. I also do not own Community or any of its respective characters.**

It was right before the summer break at Greendale Community College. It was hot. Way too hot for Colorado. The study group gathered around the table. Thankfully, Shirley had brought a huge 2-gallon sized water bottle and brought cups; all of which surprisingly fit in her hilarious purse. After everyone sat down, Jeff brought in a huge fan that he claimed he swiped from the theater department and plugged it in; everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Troy spoke first, "it's way too hot to study. Can't we just go get some ice cream then bathe in it?" Britta smiled at her friend, but then scrunched her nose up at the weirdness of what he just said. Annie spoke next, "No, we're all in danger of failing Biology AGAIN, and I am not going to be stuck at Greendale when I'm Britta's age." Britta glared at Annie knowing that she probably didn't mean to hurt her, but still, it stung a bit. "Anyways," Britta interrupted, "what chapter were we on?" Jeff answered angrily, "For the 80th time, it's Ch. 3. Pierce wake up!." Jeff slammed his hand on the desk, and Pierce woke up for about two seconds, then fell right back asleep.

The heat was getting to everyone, and everyone seemed on edge. Britta, however, was getting used to the heat. Her air conditioner recently broke at her apartment, and she had to learn how to keep cool there as well. Anytime Britta felt like complaining, she would just think about the children in Africa who had to live in huts with no air conditioner all the time. Focusing on other people's problems helped her to ignore her own, or at least that's what she liked to believe.

The Dean came in shortly afterwards wearing "his sister's" tankini and spritzing himself with one of those bottles with a fan on them. "Hot Dean it's hot in herrre so take off all your clothes," he sang as he touched Jeff's shoulder. Jeff awkwardly peeled his hand off of him. The Dean continued and kept shooting glances at Troy, "Guys, as you can probably tell, Greendale is having problems with its air conditioning units, and until we find someone _skilled_ enough to fix this problem we will have to suffer." Troy tries to avoid eye contact as the Dean continues and exits, "Well, I'm off to the beach party dance. See you guys later!" Jeff yells after the Dean, "What beach? We live in Colorado!"

Britta looks at the time and speaks up, "Well, I'm going to go home early. My air conditioner is broken and my cats have been home all day without water. One of them has a thyroid problem that causes him to sweat." Everyone's faces scrunched up in disgust. Jeff speaks next, "Well I'm leaving too." Annie makes an offended noise and says, "Guys, no, what are we going to do about the test!" "Annie, we'll find a freezer to study in tomorrow, but I can't even stay awake. I'm turning into Pierce!" Pierce wakes up as Troy elbows him to wake up. Shirley says, "Yes, sorry Annie, but Andre got me passes to Aqua Zumba and I'm ready to shake some of this weight off." Shirley motions in some dance moves in her seat. Abed speaks to Annie, "I'll study with you." "Aww, Abed, you will? That's so sweet," she remarks. Abed continues, "Yeah, but only if we can pretend to be Inspector Spacetime characters solving a biological problem when we study." Annie makes an awkward understanding smile and nods, then speaks to Troy. "Um, Troy, are you studying too?" Troy thought about saying yes, but he knew if he stayed at the school that the Vice Dean would try to trap him with repairing the A/C. "Uh... no, I gotta go do things... like sports or boobs." His face twisted as he tried to lie naturally; he was a terrible liar. Everyone ignored his obvious awkwardness and got up to leave.

As everyone was leaving, Troy grabbed Britta's arm and spoke frantically, "Britta, can I come over to your house? I know it doesn't make sense, but I can fix your A/C and help give water your fat cat that has the sweating problem." Britta replied, "Troy, of course you can, you don't have to bribe me with A/C, and Thom is NOT fat," she stared off into space for a moment before continuing, "But...it would be nice to have air conditioning again." Troy smiled, "Great I'll come over in about an hour."


End file.
